Le soir de Noel
by Asyliss
Summary: Trad de la fic de capture0the0tardis - Sherlock a une annonce a faire... quel meilleur soir que celui de Noel pour ça ?


Cette fic est la traduction de la fic de capture0the0tardis.

Merci a Atsamy pour sa correction :D

* * *

Le soir de Noël

24 décembre 2015 5h00 du matin.

Sherlock se tenait à la porte du 221b, regardant les flocons tomber sous les lampadaires. Très nerveux. Ce soir était le soir où il allait finalement confesser ses sentiments pour John Watson. Il était amoureux de cet homme depuis qu'il avait sauvé la vie de Sherlock après leur rencontre. Peu de temps auparavant, il se le rappelait, John avait demandé si le détective était dans une relation... Sherlock avait pu dire, d'après le regard de John juste après ça, qu'il était intéressé par lui. Sherlock pouvait lire John comme un livre.

Les mains de Sherlock tremblèrent quand il ouvrit la carte et, probablement pour la centième fois, lut la lettre pour son colocataire. Pendant une seconde, il pensa à déchirer la carte, la laisser sur le trottoir et attendre qu'elle soit lentement enterrée par les flocons. Mais après, il devrait de nouveau cacher ses sentiments et les laisser s'accumuler. Il avait versé tout ce qu'il avait dans ce morceau de papier délicatement plié en une carte de Noël. Écrire, plutôt que de tout dire à voix haute pour qu'il ne se fige pas ou n'oublie pas les mots à cause de sa nervosité.

Sherlock avait mis presque cinq heures à écrire la lettre parfaite, expliquant tout ce qu'il attendait de dire depuis ces cinq dernières années. Dont les deux ans où Sherlock était supposé être mort. Il avait mis en scène sa propre mort et était parti se cacher pendant deux ans pour protéger John. Il était revenu d'entre les morts, et savait que John serait énervé comme l'enfer quand il découvrirait que Sherlock avait mis en scène sa mort. Il avait fait face aux conséquences de tout cela, mis leur amitié en danger, pour John.

Les mains de Sherlock tremblaient, alors qu'elles tenaient le court mais détaillé paragraphe sur tout ce qu'il aimait à propos de son blogueur. Quelques souvenirs. Sherlock décrivait comment il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement à chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages et comment il pouvait se perdre dans les magnifiques yeux marrons de John. À la fin, il avait écrit « et il y a encore une chose que je dois te dire... » après quoi John devrait lever les yeux vers Sherlock. Sherlock était toujours assez nerveux. Il avait joué ce scénario un million de fois dans sa tête, sachant parfaitement que ce serait beaucoup plus difficile dans la vraie vie que dans sa tête. Mais y-avait-il une meilleure nuit que celle de Noël ?

Le vent devint plus fort et les flocons plus gros. Le cœur de Sherlock battit plus fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'il mettait l'enveloppe avec la lettre et la carte dans la poche de son long manteau noir. La poignée de porte de leur appartement était froide contre les doigts de Sherlock alors qu'il ouvrait rapidement la porte et la claquait derrière lui. Il prit une grande inspiration, monta les escaliers et fit irruption dans l'appartement. John était assis à la table avec une tasse de thé, les yeux collés sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

_Juste, fais-le, idiot ! _Se dit Sherlock alors qu'il prenait une autre profonde inspiration_. Tu as attendu ce moment depuis trop longtemps._

« John, il y a quelque chose que j'ai … besoin de te dire... » murmura Sherlock avant de vraiment savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ferma ses yeux pendant quelques secondes, tirant l'enveloppe de sa poche. Il ouvrit les yeux et la fixa. Avant qu'il n'ait pu le stopper, John s'était levé, avait rapidement marché à travers la pièce et retiré l'enveloppe des mains de Sherlock. C'était comme si John savait ce qu'il tenait alors qu'il sortait précautionneusement la carte de l'enveloppe et regardait la lettre doucement tomber vers le sol.

Sherlock s'affala dans sa chaise, ferma ses yeux, levant ses mains vers sa bouche comme il le faisait quand il réfléchissait.

_Tu as une minute jusqu'à ce que John ait fini de lire la lettre, dis-le, sors-le de ta poitrine. Tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux quand tu l'auras fait. J'aurais dû l'écrire directement dans la lettre, je suis trop nerveux pour ça. Non, tu ferais mieux de le dire à voix haute. Personne, pas même John Watson ne veut savoir que quelqu'un est amoureux de lui par une lettre, c'est la chose la plus immature que je pourrais faire. Dis-le Sherlock, tu sais qu'il ressent la même chose. Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça. Je suis un lâche ! Merde Sherlock, fais-le ! _Sherlock argumentait avec lui-même dans sa tête.

Alors que John lisait la lettre, il commençait à avoir plusieurs sentiments contradictoires. Bonheur, tristesse et colère. Bonheur car John avait bien sûr les mêmes sentiments pour Sherlock, et avait presque abandonné parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'un sociopathe pourrait un jour avoir ces sentiments pour un autre être humain. Tristesse parce que nulle part dans cette lettre il n'était écrit « je t'aime ». Et colère parce que Sherlock avait décidé d'attendre trop longtemps pour le dire à John, peu importe si il aimait vraiment John ou pas. Le bonheur surpassa les autres sentiments et une unique larme descendit sur la joue de John alors qu'il arrivait au bas de la lettre.

« Et il y a encore une chose que je dois te dire... » murmura John, lisant ce que Sherlock avait écrit.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrirent alors que John le regardait, nerveux, tremblant et espérant. _Dis-le, juste huit mots, ça prendra deux secondes à dire et c'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière maintenant. DIS-LE._

Sherlock prit une grande inspiration, se leva et marcha rapidement vers John qui se tenait là, avec sa bouche ouverte, mais aucun mot qui ne sortait. John pouvait sentir son visage devenir chaud et entendre son cœur battre dans ses oreilles. Il leva son regard vers Sherlock, qui se tenait maintenant à quelques centimètres de John.

Sherlock prit la main de John et entrecroisa leurs doigts. John déglutit. _C'est tellement étrange de faire ça..._

« John Hamish Watson, je suis... amoureux de toi. »

À la seconde où ces mots sortirent de la bouche de Sherlock, sa nervosité, tous ses doutes, toute sa peur disparurent. John eut besoin de toute sa volonté pour ne pas paniquer et attaquer Sherlock, tellement il était heureux que Sherlock lui ait finalement confessé ses sentiments après toutes ces années. Le temps sembla durer une éternité avant que John ouvre finalement sa bouche.

_Tu vois, tu l'as fait, tu ne te sens pas beaucoup mieux maintenant ?_

« Je... ne sais pas... quoi dire... » parvint difficilement à dire John.

Sherlock regarda John de haut en bas, lisant son langage corporel. _Il est heureux que tu l'aies enfin dit, tu devrais être extatique. Ne reste pas la. D'ici trois secondes ça va devenir plutôt gênant. Demande-lui si ses sentiments sont réciproques. Non, évidemment qu'il ressent la même chose. Bon alors … FAIS quelque chose !_

_« _Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit, John... » murmura Sherlock alors que John lâchait sa main, le tirant contre lui pour une étreinte.

« Je t'aime aussi, Sherlock. »


End file.
